


Keep on Turning Me

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, because i'm not tagging that shit anymore, because it honestly doesn't matter, i think that's it but i could be wrong because i'm awful at tagging, if you know me you know that i love rimming because RIMMING ALWAYS WINS, if you're picky about who bottoms then you shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Reason #8 - Nothing Good on TV.Louis comes home from work after having the most stressful day ever. All he wants to do is sit on his arse and watch shitty TV while eating even shittier food. But when there's nothing worth watching, Harry decides to help Louis relax in a different way.





	Keep on Turning Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! I waited until the last possible second to write this because I just wasn't feeling it at all, so because of that, it's probably a little rushed and a lot shitty, which I apologize for. I'm not sure how well I handled my prompt, but I tried my best! Once I got to the smutty part everything flowed pretty easily because apparently, I'm only good at writing smut. Not that I'm complaining, I love writing the filth.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful, beautiful beta for reading this over for me! <3
> 
> Title is from Love So Soft by Kelly Clarkson which I'm currently obsessed with.

The lift is broken. Again.

That's just the shitty icing on top of the shitty cake that is Louis’ day. In the two years since he’s lived in this building, the lift has broken down at least two times a month. You would think he’d have gotten used to it by now—well, he kind of _has_ —but that doesn't make it any less annoying, especially for someone who lives on the very top floor. 

Granted, there are only four floors in this building, but that’s still four too many flights of stairs for Louis to climb. He’s not the biggest fan of physical activity—well, he quite enjoys a _certain type_ of physical activity. And football, he’s always loved football. But walking up multiple flights of stairs is not on the list of physical activity Louis likes. It would be a little easier to deal with if he didn’t just have the most stressful day of all time.

He was _ecstatic_ when he landed his dream internship; a paid internship at that—very underpaid, but at least he’s still getting a weekly paycheck. He’s in his final year of law school and they’re required to take an internship. Louis took a giant risk only applying for one, but there’s only been one law firm he’s dreamed of working at ever since he first decided he wanted to be a lawyer and he actually got it.

It’s the most mentally demanding thing he’s ever been involved in, including seven years of uni, but Louis loves every minute of it. Technically, he’s just a glorified assistant until his internship is over—which he doesn’t like to think about because he doesn’t know if he’ll be offered the full-time job. He really hopes he will be because he’s worked his arse off and put in fifty plus hours a week when he didn’t need to.

The current case they’re working on has been the most grueling one so far. Everything they’ve done has turned out to be the completely wrong thing to do, and now they’re stumped. Needless to say, Louis’ boss has been incredibly stressed and he’s taken the brunt of that stress out on Louis. Unfortunately, he’s used to it. Louis is at the bottom of the totem pole, the most expendable, he’s lucky enough to be able to work on the cases alongside his boss, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t tired of all the backlash that falls onto him.

By the time Louis makes it to the top of the stairs, he’s out of breath and even more annoyed than he was at the bottom. His flat is all the way at the end of the hall and he’s honestly contemplating just passing out right here in the middle of the hallway and taking a nap, but his sofa is calling his name.

The second he opens the door he’s hit with the most delicious smell; something spicy yet a little citrusy. He didn’t even realize he was hungry until he smelt that. He hangs his bag and his jacket on one of the hooks by the door and looks up to see Harry poking his head around the corner of the kitchen with a wide smile on his face. As soon as Harry sees the look on Louis’ own face, his smile fades and is replaced with a frown. One thing Louis has always had a love-hate relationship with about Harry is that he’s always been able to read Louis like an open book.

Harry steps out from the kitchen and makes his way over to Louis. “Hey babe,” he says slowly. “How was work?”

Louis just groans in response as Harry pulls him in for a hug. The smell that hit Louis when he walked in the flat is even stronger on Harry as it clings to his clothes and that ridiculous frilly apron that he insists on wearing whenever he cooks. Underneath it all, Louis can still detect that distinct _Harry_ smell and focuses in on that. It’s always helped calm him.

“That bad, huh?” Harry places a light kiss on Louis’ forehead when he pulls out of the hug and Louis feels some of the tension seeping out of his body just from that small kiss. “Why don’t you go relax in front of the telly while I finish up with dinner and we can just eat in there tonight. I’m making fajitas.”

Louis nods and slips his shoes off and leaves them by the front door, knowing full well Harry will yell at him for leaving them there, but he honestly can’t be bothered about that right now. He untucks his shirt and unbuttons the first few buttons as he trudges into the living room, Harry going the opposite direction back into the kitchen.

He sinks into the sofa and props his feet up on the coffee table, feeling around blindly for the remote. Once he finds it he switches on the television and it turns on to that home and garden channel that Harry loves and Louis immediately changes it. He’s not about to sit here and watch someone redecorate a house or whatever the hell they do on that channel, that's Harry’s thing.

He flips through some movies and soap operas, plus a few news channels, before finally deciding on a football game. By then, Harry is bringing out their dinner, pushing Louis’ feet off the coffee table so he can set their plates down. Louis’s stomach grumbles when he gets a whiff of it. It smells incredible.

After a couple bites of his dinner, Louis realizes that he’s already seen this footie match. There’s no point in watching it when he already knows who wins. He flips through the channels again until he lands on a movie that looks somewhat interesting.

Harry seems to be quite engrossed in the movie, laughing at all the right bits, but Louis thinks it’s incredibly boring, it's practically putting him to sleep. He changes the channel again, ignoring Harry’s annoyed grumbles from beside him about how he was watching that. Louis is the one with the remote so he’s the one in charge, Harry can just get over it. Plus, that movie was honestly awful, Harry will thank him eventually.

Once they’ve finished their food, Harry stacks up their empty plates on the coffee table and cuddles into Louis’ side. Harry’s arm easily stretches over Louis’ shoulders, his hand rubbing the top of his bicep. Louis can feel himself relaxing further and further into the sofa cushions with each pass of Harry’s hand. 

When Louis reaches for the remote to change the channel yet again because there’s only shit on the telly tonight, Harry tightly grips onto Louis’ wrist to stop him. “If you change the channel one more fucking time, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Harry warns.

It’s an empty threat, Louis knows, Harry can’t sleep without Louis next to him—it’s the same way for Louis but he’ll never admit to that—but he doesn’t want to risk it. Those five minutes he’ll be stuck on the couch before Harry comes in to drag him back to their bedroom complaining that he can’t sleep will be torture.

Louis finally gets his chance to flip through the channels again when Harry gets up to use the bathroom. He’s never had this much difficulty finding something to watch and he doesn’t know if it’s because the selection really is that awful tonight or if it’s because he’s still so stressed from work that he can’t relax and enjoy it.

By the time Harry returns, Louis’ picked something he thinks is pretty similar to what they were watching earlier so Harry won’t notice that he changed it yet again. Except, Harry does notice, Louis can tell by the look on his face when he comes back into the room.

“Lou, why don’t we just go to bed?” Harry suggests when he sits back down on the sofa. “It’s getting late and there’s obviously nothing worth watching.”

“I’m not tired,” Louis says, trying not to sound grumpy when he knows Harry is just trying to make him feel better.

Harry shifts a little closer and places a hand high up on Louis’ thigh, squeezing gently. “We don’t have to sleep.” 

Sex is a normal, healthy part of life, especially when you’ve been in a committed relationship for the past seven years, and Louis enjoys sex. He _definitely_ enjoys having sex with his ungodly attractive boyfriend, but he’s not once in the whole time they’ve been together turned Harry down when he’s been the one to initiate it. 

He takes Harry’s hand and removes it from his thigh, dropping it in Harry’s own lap. “I’m not in the mood right now, Haz.”

It’s obvious that Harry doesn’t know how to deal with that by the hurt expression that flickers across his face. “Oh. Okay then.” He says barely above a whisper as he curls his body away from Louis.

Great, now Louis’ gone and actually upset Harry just because he’s being a stubborn prick. He closes the distance between them that Harry created and slips his arm around Harry’s waist. Even though Harry is still a bit upset, he leans into Louis’ side regardless.

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologizes, kissing Harry’s temple. “I’ve had a shit day at work and all I wanted was to come home, sit on my arse, and watch telly. But there isn’t anything on and I’m taking it out on you for no reason.”

Harry shifts in Louis’ hold, turning his body so they’re facing each other. “I know you didn’t have a very good day. I just want to take care of you and help you forget about it, but you turned me down. Which is fine,” Harry backpedals, holding up both hands with his palms facing outwards. “You’re allowed to do that, but you’ve _never_ done that before so I didn’t really know how to react to it.”

Louis hums and pulls Harry closer to him again because this distance he keeps putting between them is not okay. “You know what? I can’t think of anything I want more right now than for you to take care of me.” 

The whiplash Louis gets from how quickly Harry perks up at that is shocking. “Well,” he begins, his voice has _that_ edge to it that tells Louis that he’s planning something, that he’s up to no good. “I need to clear our plates away and do the washing up,” Harry stands from the couch to grab their empty plates from the coffee table and heads for the kitchen. “While I’m doing that why don’t you get undressed and wait for me in the bedroom. And don’t touch yourself, that’s my job tonight.” And then he’s gone around the corner.

They’ve dabbled a bit into the whole BDSM thing, but when they did, Louis was always the one in charge because Harry so _easily_ fell into the submissive role. But now, with Harry telling Louis what to do like he doesn't actually care whether or not Louis does it, has Louis’ cock _very_ interested.

He stumbles his way to the bedroom and he can hear the water running in the kitchen and the dishes clanking together while he unbuttons his shirt. He shucks off his trousers and pants in no time, nearly falling over from the quickness of it. He actually takes the time to place his clothes in the hamper because he knows if he doesn't do it, Harry will when he comes in and Louis doesn’t want to waste any time because he needs Harry’s hands on him like right this second.

It’s difficult not to touch himself when he’s finally laid on the bed because he’s hard. Like _really_ hard just from the thought of what Harry’s going to do when he finally joins him. His arms are outstretched on either side of his body and he’s gripping onto the duvet tightly to prevent himself from wrapping a hand around his cock.

Louis isn’t sure how much time has passed when Harry walks into the room, but it feels like _hours_. 

“Fuck Lou,” Harry groans from the doorway as he sheds his clothes. Louis is _appalled_ that Harry leaves them in a pile on the floor while Louis actually took the time to put his in the laundry basket. Harry crawls onto the bed and hovers over Louis, running a hand down his chest, stopping to tweak a nipple between his fingers. “You’re so gorgeous. And you’re all mine, yeah?”

“Yeah ‘m yours,” Louis replies, feeling needy for Harry’s touch even though Harry _is_ touching him. 

That’s the way it’s always been for them. They knew they were it for each other since the moment they met. God, Harry was only _sixteen_ when they met, still practically a baby, but even then, Louis knew he wanted to be with Harry for the rest of his life. They were each other’s first everything and they’ll be each other’s last everything too. They know they want to wake up next to each other every morning until they’re old and grey and even every morning after that.

They haven’t explicitly talked about marriage because they both know that’s what they want that they don’t feel the need to talk about it. They’re already practically married anyway, they just haven’t gone through with all the official stuff yet. Louis does have the perfect ring already picked out for Harry though. He saw it when he was out shopping with his sisters a few months ago and he bought it right away. He asked Liam to keep it safe for him because if he hid it anywhere in their flat Harry would find it. He’s just waiting for that perfect moment to pop the question. Which he has the feeling that is going to be very, _very_ soon. 

Harry is kissing his way down Louis’ body, but of course, he’s avoiding the one place where Louis wants him the most. He’s giving a lot of attention to the inside of Louis’s thighs, which has always been a thing for Harry. It’s usually pretty nice for Louis too, but he’s so fucking hard right now that he can’t think straight and Harry’s hair occasionally brushing against the base of his cock is _torture_. Delicious torture.

“Can you roll over for me?” Harry asks, his lips wet and a deep cherry red from sucking bruises into Louis’ skin. “Get on your hands and knees.”

It’s a lot more difficult than Louis thought it was going to be because his arms have gone a little numb from how outstretched they were so he just kind of face plants into a pillow with his arse in the air. Surely Harry will be okay with that, he’s never complained about having Louis’ arse on display.

When Harry spreads Louis’ checks and runs a finger over his crack, Louis immediately knows what is about to happen. He hums contently in the back of his throat and spreads his knees a little to allow Harry better access. 

Although he knew it was coming, the first lick sends a shock through his entire body. God, it’s been so long since they’ve done this, Louis almost forgot how crazy it makes him. Nothing makes him lose it like a good arse eating. And Harry, _fuck_ , he’s so _relentless_ with it, like he doesn’t even need to come up for air the whole time. Sometimes Louis thinks Harry enjoys it more than he does.

He can feel himself shuddering under Harry’s hands, his legs wobbling with the effort to stay up. His face is shoved into the pillow to keep his moans at bay because the walls are _very_ thin in their flat and they’ve had their neighbours banging on the walls multiple times from when they’ve gotten a little too crazy during sex. But Louis can’t help it if he’s loud, especially when Harry is licking him out as good as he is right now.

Louis can feel Harry’s lips and chin moving against him with every flick of his tongue, can feel himself getting wet from Harry’s spit. He’s weakly pushing his hips back against Harry’s mouth trying to get him to go deeper, but Harry is not giving in. He’s just humming happily while he’s licking flat across Louis’ hole, wet and flexing and _teasing_.

Just when Louis is about to ask Harry to stop— just have him suck him off or something, because although this is really nice and Louis is enjoying it, it’s not quite _enough_ —Harry’s fingers dig into the skin of Louis’ cheeks, pulling him further apart and roughly darting his pointed tongue _inside_ , causing Louis to outright sob into the pillow.

Now _this_ is what really makes Louis lose it; when Harry is fucking him nice and deep _with his tongue_. He can feel Harry’s teeth lightly nipping at his rim, which is just on this side of too rough, but fuck does Louis loves it. The pointed little jabs from Harry are accentuated by his deep moans and Louis can literally _feel them_ vibrating throughout his body.

It’s so intense that Louis is getting breathless. Tears are already welling up in the corners of his eyes because Harry’s not giving him a rest, just fucking into him, sloppy and wet. He can’t fucking _think_ , everything is reduced to Harry’s clever tongue wiggling over and inside him between his spread cheeks.

He’s so close, can feel that sweet tightening in his gut, and he _needs_ to come. As best as he can, Louis sneaks his arm underneath himself to get a hand around his cock, which is dripping onto the duvet below him. Somehow, without even stopping his maddening licking, Harry knows exactly what Louis is trying to do and he bats Louis’ hand away before he reaches his destination, pulling away from Louis’ arse just long enough to mutter a harsh _no_ before getting right back to it.

“Harry,” Louis sobs, his voice weak. “Please.” 

Without any warning, Harry grips Louis’ hips and flips him onto his back. It happens so quickly that Louis has to squeeze his eyes shut against the dizziness swimming in his head. When he opens them again, it’s to see Harry hovering between his legs, mouth open and headed straight for his cock. Any other time that would be exactly what Louis would want, because he knows the second Harry’s lips come into contact with his dick he’s going to come, but he needs to get his mouth on Harry first.

“Hey.” Louis knees Harry in the side to get his attention. “Come up here.”

Harry doesn't even question it, just awkwardly shuffles up the bed until he’s able to swing a leg over Louis, their heads in opposite directions. And well, Louis was thinking more along the lines of having Harry straddle his chest so he can suck on his dick a bit, but this works too, this _definitely_ works. Getting head and giving it at the same time kind of does it for him.

Louis feels Harry’s hot breath ghosting over the tip of his cock while Harry’s own cock is hanging in his face, nearly nudging at his lips, so Louis does the only thing any normal person would do who has a hard dick in their face; sticks out his tongue and laps at the familiar warm head of it. He grips onto Harry’s peachy arse and pulls him closer until his cock is sliding into Louis’ awaiting mouth and he takes it happily, reveling in the thick, gorgeous weight of it against his tongue. 

He’s so into suckling on the head of Harry’s dick and listening to the pretty sounds it’s causing him to make, that he kind of forgot that Harry was in between his legs. Louis gasps in surprise around his mouthful when Harry’s hot mouth sinks down on him and his hips buck up, driving his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth. Harry takes it though, just keeps on sliding further down until Louis can feel himself nudging at the back of Harry’s throat.

And Louis’ always loved getting his cock sucked, like it’s one of his favourite things of all time, especially from Harry because he’s just so fucking good at it. There needs to be some sort of contest to find out who gives the best blow jobs in the world because Harry would definitely take the title. Louis would need to be the judge though because he doesn’t want Harry to give one to anyone else. But then again, Louis wouldn’t want to _get one_ from someone else. So, everyone will just have to take his word for it; Harry is the best cock sucker in the world.

Louis kind of blacks out for a second when Harry swallows around him and Harry’s cock slips out of his mouth. He can’t really do much but tongue up the length of Harry because the base of his spine is bursting with heat that’s flowing through to his belly. He was already so close from Harry eating him out that it only takes a matter of seconds. He whines pathetically into Harry’s thigh when he finally comes, going completely pliant and sinking into the mattress.

He can feel Harry brushing his hair off his forehead and he slowly blinks his eyes open. Harry is kneeling by his side, hand now running down Louis’ flank. The smile Harry gives him when their eyes meet makes Louis’ heart flutter in his chest.

“Hi,” Harry says, the fact that he just had Louis’ dick down his throat evident in his voice.

“Hi,” Louis says back. “Why are you all the way over there? Come back, I haven’t made you come yet.”

Harry chuckles and shakes his head, his sweaty fringe flopping into his eyes. “I was thinking that coming inside of you sounded quite nice.” The corner of his mouth quirks up into a smirk, his dimple appearing in his cheek. But that smirk quickly fades when he hears Louis’ sharp intake of breath. He must take that as a bad sign because he rushes on. “Only if you’re up for it of course.”

Louis is definitely up for it. He wouldn’t ever turn down an opportunity for Harry to fuck him. Well, except for that time earlier, but that was a dark time in Louis’ life and he vows to never speak of it again. “Please. Want that so much.”

He watches as Harry searches through their nightstand for the lube. They always keep at least two bottles on hand at all times because even after being together for as long as they have, they still have a hard time keeping their hands off each other. Not that Louis is complaining, when you’re dating someone as fucking gorgeous as Harry is, it’s almost impossible to keep it in your pants, but at least their sex life never gets boring.

The first finger slides in without any effort, Louis still a little wet and open from Harry’s tongue. Louis lets his eyes slip shut and relishes in the feeling of Harry’s long finger moving deep inside him. 

It doesn’t take very long at all for Harry to work up to three fingers, opening Louis up effectively. Louis writhes against the bed when the tips of Harry's fingers brush against that sweet spot and tells him that he’s ready. He whines as Harry pulls his fingers free and he tries not to focus on how empty he feels because he knows he’s about to be fuller than ever.

Harry flips open the lube and drizzles some on his cock, slicking himself up. He kneels in between Louis’ spread thighs, rubbing the tip of his cock against Louis’ rim. He looks up and locks eyes with Louis silently asking for permission. Louis nods, giving him the go ahead and Harry thrusts forward, slowly sinking inside. Louis gasps, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s hand. Despite how long they’ve been together, despite how many times they’ve done _this_ , the feeling of Harry first pressing into him never fails to take his breath away.

Since they have been together for seven years and still get tested regularly, they’ve decided to forgo the use of condoms. They still keep some on hand for emergencies, but they rarely touch it. Besides, Louis loves how intimate and dirty it is when Harry comes inside of him.

Harry is big and it used to take Louis awhile for his body to allow the intrusion, but by now, Harry knows that Louis doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to wait because he loves the stretch and the burn and he needs Harry to be as deep as possible as quickly as possible. 

His legs are shaking by the time that Harry is bottomed out, buried deep inside his trembling body. He wraps his legs tight around Harry’s waist, digging his heels into his arse to keep him close. Harry drops forward, leaning onto his elbows, to capture Louis’ lips with his own. It’s the first time they’ve properly kissed that night and Louis sighs as Harry licks into his mouth. Nothing grounds Louis more, makes Louis feel more at home than Harry’s lips on his.

Slowly, Harry leans back and begins to rock into him; long, steady thrusts that punch the air out of Louis’ lungs with each one. It’s slow and sweet and normally Louis would want the exact opposite—he’s into that really rough shit when he’s bottoming—but right now this is exactly what he was needing.

Harry drives forward, harder, getting impossibly deeper and a sob escapes Louis’ mouth when Harry bumps against his prostate. Louis pants as he arches his back, mouth open wide and eyes closed tight as Harry fucks him over and over at that same angle.

Louis opens his eyes when he gets his breathing under control and he’s captivated by Harry above him. He has a little crease between his brows from his concentration, sweat is beading along his hairline, teeth biting into his lower lip, chest heaving with his deep breaths. He’s so beautiful. His arms are shaking as he holds himself up and his shoulders tremble when he shifts his body to fuck Louis even deeper. Louis meets each one of his thrusts, bucking beneath Harry and squeezing him tightly with his thighs. 

And Louis is just so overwhelmed, can hardly breathe between the moans and noises falling from his lips. He has that delicious, aching throb in his arse and a nonstop pleasure against his spot. He can’t really think straight, but he knows he needs Harry closer. He loops his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls him down until their chests are flush together. They’re both a sweaty mess and their overheated skin sticks together as they move against one another.

He just breathes hotly in Harry’s neck before he’s able to compose himself enough to get the words out. “I love you, Harry,” his voice shakes from the tears caught in his throat. “I love you so much, with everything I have, everything that I am.”

Harry doesn’t stop the rhythm of his hips when he replies. “I love you too. Always have and always will.”

That combined with Harry’s steady thrusts into him, and his stomach dragging against Louis’ trapped cock is enough to send him over the edge. His body tenses and the tears finally fall from his lashes as he comes, spilling over both of their stomachs. He shakes through the aftershocks and just a few seconds later he feels Harry come as well, floored by the feeling of Harry filling him up with it.

Harry pulls out and runs his thumb over Louis’ sensitive rim, where Harry’s come is slowly dripping out of him. Louis squirms from how good it is, feeling like he’s lighter than air. Harry pulls Louis into his arms when he crawls up the bed to lay next to him. Louis shivers in Harry’s hold as his hiccupping breaths start to slow.

They take a quick shower together too worn out to do anything other than wash the sweat and come for their bodies. They fall back into bed afterward, sliding underneath a fresh set of sheets.

They’re lying face to face, sheets bunched around their waists, and Harry’s lazily drawing shapes up and down the length of Louis’ arm. “You’re going to get the job, Lou,” Harry says, his voice cutting through the quiet of their dark bedroom. “Everyone there would be lost without you.”

Louis blushes slightly from Harry’s words and turns his face into the mattress. “That’s not true.”

Harry reaches up and grips Louis’ chin between his fingers, turning his face so they're facing each other again. “It is, I’ve _seen_ it. Seen how flustered and crazy everyone gets when they don’t know what to do next. Then you step in with your ideas and it’s like magic how everything just falls into place after that. They’d be fucking crazy not to give you the job.”

Deep down Louis knows that’s true, but he still can’t help feeling terrified. He’s worked so fucking hard for the last seven years and he only has a month left until he graduates and hopefully, he has a full-time job waiting for him when he does. A job where he’ll have a steady income and finally move Harry out of this shitty flat and into the house they’ve always dreamed of. As the date of his graduation gets closer the more nervous Louis gets. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

“If they don’t hire you,” Harry continues. “They’ll realize the huge mistake they’ve made by the time you’re walking out the door and they’ll come crawling back to you. And Lou, I know how much you want to work at that firm, but don’t go back to them. It’s _their_ loss if they let you go, not yours. Plus, I know there will be tons of other firms jumping at the chance to have you work for them. Whatever decision you make, I’ll be behind you one hundred and twenty percent, you know that.”

Something warm plants itself in the center of Louis’ chest and he smiles up at Harry, easily allowing himself to be pulled against Harry’s chest. “I know you will. I love you.”

He feels sleep pulling him away as Harry’s lips move against his forehead when he says those three little words back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!  
> [Here](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/174855311284) is a little tumblr post you can reblog if you'd like!


End file.
